


dancing with the moonlight

by OverTheMoonShine



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best friends (maybe more) Kihyuk, College Setting, Demon Hyungwon, M/M, Posession au, Time Skips, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: Kihyun knows what he’s doing when he signs the contract in blood.“It’s either him or me,” he says, with a lot more courage than he feels, the sting of pricking his finger with the knife barely registering in comparison to the fear he’s actively trying to deny.(or: Kihyun would do anything to keep Minhyuk safe)





	dancing with the moonlight

Kihyun knows what he’s doing when he signs the contract in blood. He’s not dumb, he’s watched enough horror movies (with Minhyuk, that’s the greatest irony of all, even though he honestly hates the genre) to know what it means. In his hand, he’s clutching the list of instructions he had been given by the demon to perform the ceremony, the various ingredients and incantations he needed to put it altogether.

“It’s either him or me,” Kihyun says, with a lot more courage than he feels, the sting of pricking his finger with the knife barely registering in comparison to the fear he’s actively trying to deny. “And we both know Min’s too much of a softie to say no to you.”

As pale as ash and close to tears, Minhuyk raises a shaky hand, “Ki, you don’t have to do this.”

“A little too late for that,” the boy answers, trying to put on a brave smile. It’s evident by Minhyuk’s expression that it’s not a very convincing one. But then again, of all people in the world, Kihyun has never been able to lie to Minhyuk. “I’ll be fine.”

From the corner of the room, the demon stands up, his long legs unfurling from where he had been sitting cross-legged. He purrs, fixing Minhyuk in his gaze, and even now, Minhyuk is unable to refuse how his heart reacts to him, “How touching.” 

“Stay away from him,” Kihyun takes a step forward, his arm braced out as if trying to create a physical barrier between him and Minhyuk. It's a funny sight, what with the demon towering over him, looking slick and tall in his black suit while Kihyun’s in a university sweatshirt that's been worn so many times the words are starting to fade. But Kihyun doesn't waver, he can't afford to at this point. “We have an agreement.”

“Is this your way of saying I have to keep my eyes on you always?” the demon asks, amusement lacing his words. He takes a step towards Kihyun, although his eyes are still locked on Minhyuk behind him, and it takes all the boy’s willpower not to flinch away. “I never pegged you for the jealous type.”

“Together for all eternity, isn’t it?” 

“Cute,” the demon says, finally turning his head to look at Kihyun. He's never noticed how the demon’s eyes are a soft gold. How strange a contrast with how cold the rest of his appearance is,  _ don't get distracted, focus.  _ The demon grins, as if well aware of the thoughts running through Kihyun’s head. For all Kihyun knows, he probably can read minds or something, he wouldn't be surprised. 

“Maybe I'll keep you after all.”

“Good, because like it or not, I’m yours.”

///

As all possession movies start, Minhyuk doesn’t mean for any of the events to happen the way they do. 

All he had wanted to do, honestly, was just to finish the final essay for a module he was enrolled in under his Literature degree. “It’s going to be great,” Minhyuk had said at first to Kihyun, who was only half listening as he was trying to prepare dinner, in their shared apartment. “‘Tropes in Horror’ - I read the syllabus and you can just watch horror movies for class too.”

“Sure,” Kihyun had answered absent-mindedly, adding some salt into the stew. Turning to Minhyuk, he offered the other boy a taste, who took a sip, and flashed him a thumbs up. “As long as you don’t make me watch any of them with you.”

“You’re going to watch all of them with me!”

Maybe it’s a good thing that he had been forced to sit beside Minhyuk (who held onto his arm so tightly during some of the scarier movies, he came out with bruises) through all those horror movies, because it was what made him realise when Minhyuk started acting differently.

Minhyuk comes home one day, with a new necklace gleaming on his chest and a proud beam on his face. “Doesn’t it look super cool, Ki?” he gushes, showing Kihyun the pendant. It’s a dull gold, with a tiny cursive  _ H _ over a rose, embossed on the front. “Found it at a thrift store, I’m really just a king at fashion. Maybe I should start giving you some tips.”

Unimpressed, particularly because of the entirely unnecessary last jab at his fashion sense, Kihyun scoffs, “Your name doesn’t even start with an H. Did you fail English that badly?”

“H could stand for Hyuk, duh,” his best friend answers with a roll of his eyes, before bouncing off to his room, to unload the rest of the clothes he had found at the thrift store. It’s an unremarkable interaction, given how Minhyuk often shows off the various new pieces he’s bought at the store, and Kihyun quickly forgets about the necklace, in lieu of all the other things he has in his life.

Especially so, because Minhyuk falls sick a few days later, and spends the rest of the week, lying in his bed, tucked under the covers. The necklace is still around his neck, and it’s strangely warm to touch, but Kihyun doesn’t think much about it because Minhyuk is freezing cold, even though it’s almost nearing Summer and he’s got on a long-sleeved sweatshirt underneath his jacket. 

“Mm, don’t touch it,” Minhyuk mumbles groggily, his eyes half closed, when Kihyun tries to take off the necklace, paranoid that it’ll get tangled up as Minhyuk tosses around and end up strangling him. “Good luck charm.”

Minhyuk’s ever falling temperature a larger problem, despite his best efforts, Kihyun decides taking off his necklace is the least of his priorities, and focuses on trying to get Minhyuk to eat instead. “If you finish this bowl of soup, I swear I’ll re-watch the first season of Haikyuu with you when you get better.”

Even so, it takes him an hour to finish the bowl, under Kihyun’s worried watchful eye.

The illness breaks as quickly as it begins, with Minhyuk emerging from his room on a bright Tuesday morning with a chirpy “Morning Ki!” and a large appetite, which Kihyun is all too happy to help to satisfy. The necklace is gleaming on his chest, and Kihyun’s probably remembered it wrong, but it looks a lot brighter than he remembers it to be.

But once again, he’s got better things to worry about, such as cooking enough pancakes to feed his newly recovered house mate. “Welcome back to the land of the living,” Kihyun says, already starting on the batter, Minhyuk perched on the kitchen counter, happily watching him. 

He doesn’t know it then, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

///

Two days after he recovers, Minhyuk enters the apartment with a stranger in tow. “This is my new friend, I met him at the library just now.”

“You were at the library?”

“I am a Literature major, you know,” Minhyuk reminds him wryly, and Kihyun denies the spark of happiness he has in his chest, at his best friend finally returning to his normal self. He had looked a little pale when he had recovered, but today, it seems like he’s feeling better. “Anyway, this is Hyungwon!”

The first impression that Kihyun has of Minhyuk’s library friend is that he’s really, really long. Hyungwon is a tall, gangly person, with brown eyes sleepily blinking out behind round frames, looking very much just like a boy next door. Despite the slightly dazed expression on his face, almost like a puppy (Kihyun’s sure Minhyuk would have drawn the comparison), there’s something… odd about him. 

And in that short moment that thought has struck him, he thinks he seems a gleam of cold amusement in the boy’s eyes. It disappears as quickly as it appears, as Hyungwon smiles at him. “Kihyun, right? Min’s told me a lot about you.”

“In that 5 minutes that he’s met you?” Kihyun asks, sounding more suspicious and confrontational than he means to. 

Hyungwon shrugs, and answers, his tone light and cheerful, “You are his best friend, aren’t you?”

Their eyes meet for a beat. Kihyun swears Hyungwon’s eyes flash golden, and his heart skips a beat - but he’s imagining it for sure, he’s tired from the past week of worry. The ends of Hyungwon’s lips twitch upwards, as if meaning to curve into a smile, but that look is gone from his face before Kihyun can properly process it.

The moment is broken when Minhyuk bounds over, slinging an arm around Hyungwon’s neck, laughing, “Wonnie says he likes anime too, so we’re just going to watch some stuff in my room.”

Before Kihyun can say anything, the two have disappeared into Minhyuk’s room, leaving Kihyun in the living room, feeling strangely displaced in his own home.

///

It takes a while before Kihyun connects the dots in his head to reach the conclusion that  _ something isn’t right _ , and even then, the image he’s drawn before him doesn’t seem to make logical sense. 

The facts are these:

  1. Since he’s bought his necklace, Minhyuk has refused to take off the pendant, even when he goes to bed, completely unafraid of having the chain cut into his neck, despite how much Kihyun knows he tosses and turns in his sleep.
  2. Minhyuk has been falling sick all too frequently, the mysterious illness causing him to shiver with a cold that Kihyun doesn’t understand. Each time, the illness disappears as quickly and suddenly as it appears.
  3. Even though he seems to recover, Minhyuk looks paler and paler with every bout of illness, losing track of dates and times, getting confused over small things he’s never quite fussed over before. The worry makes him watch Minhyuk carefully, maybe too carefully, because all he can see is the outline of bone where flesh used to be, it’s almost as if Minhyuk’s wasting away, but surely, surely, that’s an exaggeration of an over-worried mind.
  4. And the kicker - over the past two months, Hyungwon seems to be glowing, brighter and brighter, each time Kihyun sees him. And boy, does he see Hyungwon often. Starting from that fateful day at the library, Hyungwon is over at their apartment almost every day, glued by Minhyuk’s side. _You’re just looking out for him_, Kihyun tells himself as he pretends whatever feeling he’s feeling isn’t jealousy (it’s not), and is just ordinary protectiveness from two people who are purely best friends and nothing more (they aren’t, for all the times they’ve spent in each other’s beds, arms casually thrown over the other person, faces so close, they’re just a breath away from their lips meeting, _they aren’t anything more_).

“For someone you’ve just randomly met, you guys sure have grown close,” Kihyun comments, in what he hopes is a casual tone. It’s a rare evening that Hyungwon isn’t over and Kihyun’s made pizza, because it’s been a while since they’ve had dinner alone and he wants to make it special. On the dining table is also a plate of leftover japchae he’s heated up from lunch.

Minhyuk’s absently picking at the japchae, nibbling at the noodles. The sweatshirt he’s wearing droops off his shoulder a little, almost as if he’s shrank since he’s bought it. “Mmhmm, I told you, I met him at -” he pauses, mid-sentence, frowning a little, perturbed. “I told you before, where I met him.” 

“The library, Min,” Kihyun fills in, and tries not to add this to the list of things that has been slipping Minhyuk’s memory. 

“Right, that’s definitely where I meant,” Minhyuk nods his head, although the frown on his face doesn’t entirely go away. He takes another bite of the japchae. 

Kihyun squints, there’s something wrong with this image but it takes a while for him to realise what. 

“Min, there’s cucumber in the japchae.”

His best friend looks up at him, confused. 

“And?” he says, and for a split second, it’s as if he’s translucent, the kitchen cabinets showing through his body. Kihyun blinks, the moment’s gone and Minhyuk is just staring blankly back at him. 

“You hate cucumber,” he says as steadily as he can, even as his mind is racing through all the possibilities of what could be wrong with Minhyuk. “I didn’t pick it out.”

There’s a long pause, Minhyuk looking down at the jaechae he’s picked with his chopstick. Sure enough, there are the offending strands of vegetables within the noodles he’s taken. “Oh,” he answers, in a voice so soft that Kihyun has to strain his ears to hear it. His shoulders close in a little, and there’s a blank, unfocused look in Minhyuk’s eyes that Kihyun’s never quite seen before.

“Hey!” he says, in as cheery a tone as he can. It rings fake in his ears, and he’s sure Minhyuk can hear through it and sense his mild panic. Even so, he plasters on an encouraging grin on his face, patting Minhyuk on the shoulder, “That means you’re finally turning into a mature adult that doesn’t bear a grudge against a vegetable.”

“Yea,” Minhyuk agrees, pushing away the plate of japchae like it’s suddenly poison. The troubled look is still on his face, and Kihyun doesn’t know how to help, how to make it go away. “Yea, that must be it.”

///

Kihyun returns one day to find Hyungwon lounging on their sofa, with the pleased air of a cat that’s just pounced on a helpless bird and has ripped it to shreds. The boy turns to look at him, like he’s the intruder. 

Refusing to be intimidated, even with the wave of foreboding that crashes over him, Kihyun asks, as politely as he can (it barely borders on civil), “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, just chilling,” Hyungwon says, his tone mild and pleasant. “Min’s resting.”

There isn’t any reason for Kihyun’s heart to suddenly turn to ice the way it does, and he charges towards Hyungwon, stops just short of bodily dragging the boy out of his seat and shaking him. “What did you do?” the question comes out harsh.

Hyungwon stands up, slowly towering over Kihyun as he does. He’s tall, Kihyun knows he is, but there’s something supernatural about the way he rises, as if he’s growing taller and taller with no end. “Nothing, nothing at all.”

“You’re doing something to him, aren’t you?” Kihyun spits out, the question flying out of his mouth before he can rationally process what he’s saying. It’s ridiculous what he’s accusing Hyungwon of, but there’s no denying that there’s something wrong with his best friend, and it’s all started since Minhyuk fell sick, since he met Hyungwon at the library. 

The other boy’s silence is enough to confirm Kihyun’s growing fears, and he just stands there, looking at Kihyun coolly, as if there’s nothing he needs to be worried about. Kihyun’s heart is beating so fiercely, he’s sure his sweater is jumping with every single heartbeat.

“You know what H could stand for?” Hyungwon says suddenly. He takes a step towards Kihyun, then another, and Kihyun’s feet are rooted to the ground. Despite how frozen his legs are, he stares back up at the boy, trying to keep his expression neutral. 

“What are you even ta- talking about?” Kihyun manages to shoot back, barely able to catch himself from stuttering.

In response, Hyungwon only smirks and turns away, walking towards the other end of the room, and Kihyun lets out a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding, as the distance between him and the boy increases. 

As Hyungwon wanders around the apartment, Kihyun is struck suddenly of the image of a shark circling its prey. There’s no reason why he needs to feel threatened, this is  _ his _ apartment, after all. But when he walks by the window, something catches the light on his chest, and Kihyun realises he’s wearing the necklace.  _ Minhyuk never takes it off, _ is the first thought he has. The tiny H gleams in the sunlight streaming in, the petals on the rose almost look like they’re unfurling. “There are so many other words out there, apart from just  _ Hyuk _ .”

And when Hyungwon passes by Kihyun, a shiver runs down his back, even in the warmth of the apartment, but he refuses to admit his fear, bites back instead, with all the sarcasm he can muster, “Are you giving me an English lesson now?”

“I’m just throwing out some ideas,” is Hyungwon’s nonchalant answer, almost like he’s commenting on the weather or something entirely unimportant. “I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure it out.”

Kihyun spins around and faces him, uncomfortable with how the boy is out of his sight, “What are you?” (He doesn’t realise that he’s asked  _ what _ instead of  _ who _ until later on that night, when he’s in his bed, unable to fall asleep.)

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Hyungwon raises his hands up, as if to show  _ they’re empty, I’ve nothing to hide. _ But Kihyun doesn’t believe him, everything feels wrong, somehow. Outside, overhead, a patch of clouds pass over the Sun, and the light in the apartment dims the slightest. There’s the slightest hint of a smirk on Hyungwon’s lips, as he says, “Anyway, maybe you’d want to check in on Min. He doesn’t sound great.”

“What do you mean by that?” Kihyun’s words come out harsh and fierce, even as the fear in him is building up to an almost unbearable degree, he’s almost like a kettle steaming on the kitchen stove. The tension in his body is a stark contrast from the amused expression Hyungwon has on his face.

Hyungwon shrugs, leans in with that knowing smirk of his, “You'll know soon enough.”

///

Minhyuk is ill for the next two weeks, slipping in and out of consciousness as his temperature climbs then plunges intermittently. He doesn’t know how or when it happens, but the necklace is back around his best friend’s neck. The chain is so hot to touch that Kihyun’s fingers come away almost blistered on the first few times he tries to take it off, and there’s a thin red line from where it lies against Minhyuk’s skin.

Pressing a cold towel against Minhyuk’s forehead, it’s hard not for Kihyun to go out of his mind with worry, “I’m going to take you to the hospital. There’s nothing I can do for you here.”

“N - no h - h - hospital,” Minhyuk mumbles, turning his face into Kihyun’s hand. He’s so warm that Kihyun can almost imagine his brain bubbling in his skull - and if things were normal, he’d quip that  _ do you even have a brain to fry with a fever that high? _ But the joke can’t come out, not with how his throat has closed in with fear. “Ca - can’t go.”

“I don’t know what to do to help you, Min,” Kihyun’s voice cracks, but Minhyuk doesn’t reply, having already drifted back off into sleep. He stays with Minhyuk for the rest of the afternoon, head lolling to the side when he falls into an uncomfortable fitful sleep as well, hand clutching his best friend’s, hoping that when he wakes up, the past few months would be nothing but just a bad dream.

///

The next time Kihyun meets Hyungwon, it’s on his own terms. He steals the number from Minhyuk, guiltily sneaking a glance at the sleeping boy whose temperature has finally seemed to stablise, as he keys Minhyuk’s pin number  _ 221193  _ to unlock his phone. 

To: Chae   
Meet me at the 514 Cafe   
30 minutes   
You know who I am

From Chae:   
Don’t worry about Minhyuk   
His condition should be improving soon   
Enough so that we can spend the whole afternoon together

It takes all of Kihyun’s will-power not to fling his phone out of the window, and he stubbornly does not reply Hyungwon’s message, taking little vindictive pleasure in leaving the boy on read like it even matters. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Kihyun whispers to Minhyuk, just before he leaves to meet Hyungwon. He hesitates for a moment, then presses a light kiss to Minhyuk’s forehead. Maybe it’s his imagination but Minhyuk stirs a little in his sleep, and settles with the frown on his face smoothed out just the slightest. “I’m going to make this all better, I promise.”

The boy is waiting for him when he arrives, already sipping on an iced Americano, looking as if he doesn’t have a care in the world. This time, Kihyun knows he’s not seeing things, when he notes that Hyungwon is glowing, his features have seemed to grow more sharp and angular. It almost makes him look other-worldy, as if - 

“H stands for Hyungwon,” Kihyun blurts out, the pieces of the puzzle the logical side of his brain refused to fit together starting to fall in place, in the same way people describe how out of body experiences feel. 

To his credit, Hyungwon merely raises his cup of coffee in acknowledgement of Kihyun’s statement. There’s a pleasant smile on his face, but Kihyun knows better. “And?”

“The necklace is yours.”

Hyungwon only laughs, taking his time to have another long drink of his coffee, “You guessed this faster than I thought you would. It usually takes you humans longer to acknowledge what’s happening.”

“Us,  _ humans _ ?”

The boy - no, not a boy - leans forward, propping his face up with one hand. He fakes a pensive look, tapping the side of his cheek with his finger, “What was the module Minhyuk was taking - ‘Tropes in Horror’?”

For all his bravado, Kihyun can feel the blood literally drain from his face, and is almost light-headed when he manages to say, “You’re killing him, aren’t you?”

Humming, Hyungwon’s eyes are dancing with delight, “I wouldn’t say I’m killing him exactly.”

“He’s barely had the energy to get out of bed for the past two weeks and he refuses to go to the hospital,” the exclamation bursts out of Kihyun louder than he intends to, and the couple sitting at the table next to them turns to look at him. But he has better things to do than bother about their curious glances, “What are you doing to him?”

“Let’s just say, Minhyuk has a very delicious life force,” Hyungwon answers, stopping short of almost licking his lips. “It’s very hard to stop sometimes.”

There’s no hesitation in Kihyun’s next words, even with the burst of hatred that rushes through him at Hyungwon’s satisfied smirk, “Take me instead.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” is what Hyungwon answers, and Kihyun suddenly has the sense of vertigo, as if both Minhyuk and him have fallen into a long, long dark tunnel that they may never be able to find their way out of.

///

To anyone who looks at Kihyun and Minyhuk from the outside, it’s easy to come away thinking that Kihyun is the responsible one in their relationship, the one who has their shit together and who keeps the duo functional and running. After all, he is in charge of most of the meals in the apartment (a responsibility he’s very happily accepted, after Minhyuk attempted to cook dinner once and set off the fire alarm), and also is in charge of keeping the apartment relatively clean and tidy.

But Kihyun knows that he wouldn’t be able to get anything done without Minhyuk around. They had met when he had transferred mid-year to Minhyuk’s middle-school, following his father to Seoul, after his parents had gotten divorced. There was no reason for why Minhyuk had so readily befriended him, persisting with various threads of conversations every day in class, until Kihyun had finally relented.

Looking in from the outside, there’s no way to see how Minhyuk’s the one who waits patiently when Kihyun runs into trouble and needs the space to figure out his emotions, how he’s there when Kihyun is finally ready to talk to someone to sort out what he’s thinking. It’s impossible to know that on all the days that Kihyun feels like he’s lost in the world, Minhyuk’s ready with a hug and a smile, climbing into Kihyun’s bed to hold him until his anxious thoughts finally subside.

It’s a no-brainer, he doesn’t even need to think for a second, if anyone asked if he would trade his life for Minhyuk’s, because the world is a lot dimmer without one Lee Minhyuk around, and so Kihyun doesn’t even need a second to consider the weight of what he’s committing to, when he says, staring Hyungwon straight in the eye, “Let me take his place.”

///

When Kihyun and Hyungwon disappear in a plume of smoke that smells of bitter ash (the scent clings to Minhyuk’s jacket for the next few days, never letting him forget what had happened), Minhyuk knows what to do.

It takes him 1 week and 2 days to gather all the materials he needs to carry out the ceremony. He’s glad that the piece of parchment Kihyun had been holding with all the instruction had fluttered to the ground when they had disappeared ( _ almost as if Someone had wanted you to find it and carry this out _ , a niggling voice says at the back of his head, but he firmly ignores it. He’d do anything to be with Kihyun again).

“If you’re taking him, you're bringing me as well,” is Minhyuk’s opening statement, when Hyungwon and Kihyun appear in front of him. The smell of dust and ash fill the apartment, and it’s any wonder the fire alarm doesn’t come off, but Minhyuk can almost collapse in relief that the ceremony had worked. He scans Kihyun’s face, to see if anything’s changed, but his best friend looks exactly the same. “We come as a pair.”

Kihyun’s scowling, taking a step towards Minhyuk (but Minhyuk doesn’t miss how he darts a glance at Hyungwon worriedly before he even moves a muscle, and that makes him even more determined to see this through), “Min, don't be a dumbass.”

“No, I'm coming with you.”

“Oh?” Hyungwon asks, even as he looks entirely unsurprised by this turn of events.

“I’ve signed it,” Minhyuk turns to the demon, holding up the contract that’s fresh with his blood. “I’m yours for as long as Ki is with you.”

“Min -”

“We said we’d always be by each other’s sides right?” he looks at Kihyun, the weight of their years of friendship is compressed in this single moment. Once at the end of middle school, they had locked their pinkies together, solemnly swearing, _we'll always be together, no matter what_. It probably wasn't the power of that pinkie promise that had kept them together through high school then college, but it's true, they have always, always came as a pair.

“Yes, but -”

“Then that's that,” Minhyuk cuts Kihyun off before he can say anything else, and faces the demon once again. “Well, you’ve already tried taking my soul or whatever once, what's one more time?”

Eyes dark, Hyungwon’s lips turn upwards in a sly gleam, “Wonderful.”

“Min, are you sure?”

“A little too late for that,” Minhyuk answers, with a wide grin that Kihyun immediately sees through. Kihyun takes Minhyuk’s hand (they are cold and clammy), and intertwines their fingers. Whatever passing unfounded fear that Minhyuk would pull away is soothed, when Minhyuk only squeezes his hand in response. The boy is looking down at their hands, when he continues, “But I’m sure that I rather be by your side, wherever it may be, than have to live this life without you.”

“When did you get so cheesy?” Kihyun scoffs, and for a moment, it's as if they're in their apartment, trading insults and jokes after a long day of class.

“I had a week on my own to learn.” Minhyuk’s grip on Kihyun’s hand tightens, before he looks up at Hyungwon, acknowledging the reality that they've found themselves in, “So, what's it going to be?”

The demon says nothing, his sly smile only growing wider and if Kihyun weren't beside him, his hand an anchor tethering him to the solid present, Minhyuk would have been terrified. 

But Kihyun is by his side, would always be by his side, so when the demon steps forward (it takes all his strength not to flinch away), and extends his hand, Minhyuk accepts it readily.

“Well then,” Minhyuk says, even managing a smile. “Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> if it's not evident by now, plotting is not my forte so the specifics of this whole demon possession thing have been very (not cleverly) glossed over - that said, i hope you still enjoyed it and do let me know what you think!
> 
> you can also find me on twitter and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/legofroggo), so come hit me up on those platforms


End file.
